


Life with the Lions

by mauveriversofvelvet



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Don't Read This, Emo, Fluff, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, i honestly think this is the longest story i've ever written, not crack but could pass as crack, terrible awful story, this isn't good, this isn't how i write anymore i swear, which is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauveriversofvelvet/pseuds/mauveriversofvelvet
Summary: Petekey fluff with basically no plot. Or, as I like to call it, a shithole of a story that I wrote when I was ten.**TAGS WILL CHANGE OVER TIME**
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 2





	1. Beginning Note

Ok. Holy shit.

So I wrote this when I was 10/11 I think?? During my "emo phase" if you will. And I'd like to think my writing has gotten better. So, a little warning, this story includes: awful writing, bad punctuation, no fucking new paragraphs for different lines of dialogue, and overall absolute lack of any grasp on the english language.

I don't want this to be associated with me in any way, but I also don't want it in my notes app forever, so I'm posting it on a burner account. This is the exact copy and paste of my notes app, and I don't wish to change it in any way, in fear of destroying the greatness that is my 10-year-old brain. BUT. I will be adding notes into it, probably very often, because what's the point of reading cringey fanfiction if the author isn't cringing with you? The notes will be bolded + in brackets, so they'll look like **[this]**.

Also I've created a system where if I'm about to add something like "I hate myself" I instead just take a drink. Because that's definitely healthier.

And if you're in any of these fandoms (which you probably _are_ since you most likely saw it in the tags) I'm really sorry tbh 😭. I'm not trying to offend or like downplay your fandom in any way, I'm just having a little cringe-fest at my own writing.

ANYWAY.

I'm gonna post the first chapter within an hour, so yeah. With all that out of the way, let's get on to the story. The terrible, terrible story. Sorry in advance

  
P.S. The title doesn't have anything to do with the story, the original note didn't have a proper title so I made an "Unfinished Music" joke cus like...its unfinished...

And yes I went from emo to Beatles nerd, I'm sorry.

\- Mauve.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice little introduction to start off this dumpster fire. This chapter includes lots of me trying to be funny, and you can see that I'm really trying, but it's just not working out. Also lots of name-calling and character generalizing which is just...great...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did change some stuff. Whoops. Well, nothing in the actual content of the story, but I was having a really hard time with the lack of paragraphs when it came to dialogue. So, yeah. I changed that.

ATTN: I CHANGED SOME AGES FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY SO DONT BE PISSED OFF IF GERARD IS LIKE 20 AND FRANK IS LIKE 18 **[ok buckaroo]** ****

**—————————————————–**

**Chapter One**

Mikey played with his hair in the mirror until he made it perfect. Wavy and straight at the same time. The sound of keys was always Mikey’s cue to leave. He slung his barely heavy backpack over his shoulder and dashed to the door, where Gerard was was waiting for him. Gerard motioned out the door and closed it behind them.

“So...gossip,” **[??? motherfucker just woke up?? what, you want gossip from his dreams?]** Gerard said, still slightly groggily. They always got caught up with school stuff in the morning, since they didn’t really care before bed. **[oh that totally clears _everything_ up.]**

“Oh, nothing, just that Brendon kid.”

Gerard scoffed, “That _slut_?” **[what the fuck Gerard]**

Mikey tried, but failed, to argue. Gerard smirked, “So, what about Peeeeeeeetttee?”

Mikey’s face turned red, “God, I should’ve never told you about that,” He shook his head, “He-he doesn’t even notice me...it doesn’t really matter.” He opened the back door and slid in, with his backpack next to him. Gerard started the car,

“I’m gonna make him notice you.”

Mikey’s eyes widened, “No, no, no. That’s...not what I was getting at...like, at all.”

Gerard sighed, “You need to tell him.”

“I haven’t even come out to anyone yet, Gerard!” Mikey explained.

“It’s not _that_ hard.” 

“It could ruin my life, you fucking asshole.”

Gerard silently rolled his eyes. They finally got to school. Mikey got out of the car and went to first period while Gerard drove to the back of the school.

Tiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmeeee Skip Bois

_Alright,_ Mikey thought to himself, _last period. All my friends and my brother are gonna be there..._ yet he still didn’t trust himself around Pete. **[BITCH WHEBSDHNA IS HE A VAMPIRE?!?!?]** Before class, Mikey pulled Gerard aside. “Gerard, I can’t do this.”

“It’s easy. Just tell him.”

“But...what if i make a fool out of myself...whatifeveryobelaughsatmewhatifigetmadefunofmylifeisover.”

Gerard put a hand on his shoulder, “You’re gonna be fine.” **[great pep talk, dude]**

Mikey nodded slowly and walked into class. Gerard went to the front of the room. “I hope you remember the material,” He said as he handed out tests. Everyone groaned. The test was pretty normal, except for Gerard strangely glancing at Frank, squirming in his seat while whispering “stop iiiittttt.” At one point, in the middle of the test, he was playing with his hair and suddenly yelled, “AH, FUCKIN SPLIT ENDS MOTHERFUCKER MY GOD WHY ME?!” **[haha gay guy is like stereotypical gay guy...ha..ha]** Frank snorted. Soon, the bell rang.

“Alright, go home or do whatever the fuck you want, just don’t stay out too late or do drugs and shit, bye.” Mikey walked out the door, waiting for Gerard. He peeked inside. He rolled his eyes at him and Frank making out. "

Will you stop buttering each others muffins? I've gotta get home before the end of the week." Gerard pulled away.

"Alright. Gotta go." He whispered. They walked out together and got into the car. Gerard was just staring out the window, not even trying to start the car.

“What are you-“ Mikey started laughing,“Will you stop eyeing Frank and _drive_?!”

“I’m not _eyeing_ him...”

“Says the guy who was making out with a student” He smacked him on the shoulder and laughed. Gerard started the car and drove off. They sang along to their favorite songs until they got home.

“Alright,” Gerard said as they got into the house, “You got homework.” Mikey frowned,

“I know, but I need help.”

“Hold on, I’m texting someone.”

“What can be more important than teaching your own brother what he wasn’t paying attention to in class?”

No reply. Just the sound of tapping on the phone. Mikey leaned over Gerard’s shoulder to see who he was texting. “YOU’RE TEXTING FRANK?!” He yelled.

“My fuckin eeeaaaaaarr!”

“sorry...”

“And, yes, as a matter of fact, I am.”

“You gave him your number? I knew you were a perv...” Gerard pushed him away, “shut up, you won’t even talk to Pete.”

“It’s on my bucket list. Help me with my homework.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. Stick around for the next chapter...or don't. Because why would you subject yourself to reading this...uh, anyways-  
> Have a good day, stay safe, and tell your best friend they look nice.
> 
> \- Mauve.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer of a chapter, with a lot of stuttering and...a Yu-Gi-Oh reference ?????? idek man. This one is also really confusing. I did a lot of "??????"

As Mikey approached Pete, he felt like he was going to throw up. “Goddamnit, I look like a nerd,” He said to himself, “Goddamnit, I _am_ a nerd.” He finally caught up to Pete, who was talking to a short, strawberry blonde boy with glasses. He waited until the boy walked away to talk to Pete.

“H-h-hel-hello. I-I know I’ve n-n-n-never re-real-really met you...like, f-f-f-f-formally,” He silently cursed his stuttering, “S-s-sorry I’m stutter-stuttering a lot...”

Pete smiled, “I think it’s cute.” Mikey blushed profusely and ran away out of embarrassment **[dude what]**. He ran to Gerard’s car and got in.

“I know what you told me,” He started, “but I had to make a run for it.”

Gerard gave him a sympathetic look, “Why?”

Mikey sighed, “He called me cute. _Cute!_ Can you _believe_ this?!”

Gerard rolled his eyes, “The only thing I can’t believe is your antics.” **[????]** Gerard started the car and drove off.

“But-”

“That was your _chance,_ Michael.”

“You know I can’t really _talk_ to people...plus, he said my stuttering was cute.”

“At least he knows what’s cute about you.” 

“ _Hey!_ ” **[was...that supposed to be an insult???]**

Gerard laughed and started tapping on the wheel in time with the music. They sang along to some random song that they both knew. They finally got home. Gerard put his hand on Mikey’s shoulder and looked at him very seriously. “Look. I’m going to give you this. Use it wisely.” Mikey was intrigued

“Is it money?”

“No, it’s not fucking money.” 

“It’s fine, I have enough of that anyway.”

“Your horse needs to go to rehab.”

“What the fuck?”

“Get off your high horse.” 

**[...oh look, it's i-want-to-die o'clock! time to take a drink]**

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small paper. “Use. It. Wisely,” He warned. Mikey grabbed it from him, excitedly. He opened it to find a phone number. He stared at it blankly.

“Who the fuck is this?” He asked, without looking up. **[no need to get aggressive lmfaoaoo]**

“Pete,” Gerard said without hesitation.

Mikey almost screamed, but it was more of a “amfhma!!” **[?????]** He took out his phone and put in the number and frowned. “It didn’t work.”

Gerard glanced over. “You put in wrong.”

“Hm...ohhh! That makes more sense...What should I say?”

“Just introduce yourself.”

Mikey gave him a questioning look, “How...did you get this?” Gerard turned his head.

“It wasn’t that hard. I just asked.” Mikey made a face. “I can’t love someone that’s into my brother.” **[wHAT IS HAPPENING ???]** Gerard rolled his eyes. “Stop stalling and do it.”

_(Mikey): Hello_

_(Pete): who is this_

_(Mikey): it’s Mikey from school_

_(Mikey): Way_

_(Pete): oh hi_

_(Mikey): this is a weird question_

_(Pete): I like weird questions. Shoot._

_(Mikey): actually nevermind_

_(Pete): fine but tell me at least in a week_ **[i- tf??? was this my attempt at foreshadowing??]**

_(Mikey): u like rock I heard?_

_(Pete): ye and I play bassss_

_(Mikey): wuts ur favrit song_

_(Pete): idk I like a lot_

_(Mikey): im considering a band_

_(Pete): same_

_(Pete): trick is gonna be the lead singer_

_(Mikey): ?_

_(Pete): Patrick_

_(Mikey): still confused_

_(Pete): Stumph_

_(Mikey): oh is he in english with us_

_(Pete): yea_

_(Pete): joe trohman and Andy Hurley are gonna be da iNsTrUmEnTs_

_(Mikey): i don’t know who they are but kewl_

_(Pete): it’s way easier to text than to talk in real life_

_(Mikey): we’re gonna have to talk in real life though cuz we frens now_

_(Pete): aw yay I like u_

_(Mikey):_ ❤️❤️

**[this is moving wayyyy too quickly]**

Mikey sighed and put his phone down. “Did you tell him?” Gerard asked, excitedly. Mikey shook his head, playing with his phone case. Gerard over-exaggerated an eye roll.

“When are you gonna tell hiiiiimmm?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why NOT?”

“I’m sorrrryyyyyuuuuuuh,” He whined.

“Did _anything_ happen?” Gerard asked, looking slightly annoyed. Mikey blushed, “Well...he said ‘I like you’ and I sent two heart emojis.” Gerard looked slightly happier. “Okayyy...that’s...a start.” Mikey stood up and went to his room.

“Wha-“

“-I’m tired.”

“It’s only been, like...a minute.”

“I’m fucking tired,” He said, closing the door. **[i really dont understand this-]**

_It’s time to skskskskskip_ **[Yu-Gi-Oh????? Why???]** ****

Mikey bounced his leg up and down, impatiently. “Gerard!” He yelled. Gerard shot him a dirty look.

“ _Mr. Way_.”

Mikey paused, taking in the information. “...GERARD!” He rolled his eyes.

“Can I go to the bathroom?”

“I don’t know, can you?”

“Yeah,” Mikey replied, dashing out the door.

Pete choked on the water he was drinking. Gerard scoffed. “It’s not _that_ funny.” Frank fell out of his chair. 

He started to get up. “Iero. Stay down.” Gerard pointed to the ground. Frank pouted and crossed his arms.There was chaos around the classroom. “HEY!” Gerard yelled, and everyone, but three kids, stopped. Gerard heard only a couple words that they said. “Frank” “Pete” “Ship” “Mikey.”

“What the fuck as you guys talking about?” The kid with long-ish hair stood up. **[THE SELF-INSERT AS A SIDE CHARACTER HELPPPP]**

“I _LOVE_ YOU!” They yelled, pointing accusingly. Gerard rubbed his face in embarrassment.

“uh–okaaayy...” The kid with shorter hair and bangs stood up.

“Hey, Wentz!” They yelled across the room, “You and Mikey should totally _FUCK_!” **[WHO???? LITERALLY WHERE AM I]**

Gerard suddenly got angry. “SIT THE FUCK DOWN!”

The last kid, with black hair, stood up and walked forward. “You and Frank—sorry to call you out—“ He coughed, “You and Frank should totally date (if you aren’t already) like, there’s so much sexual tension, my god.” He walked back to his desk with his hands up in defense.

Frank smirked up at him from the floor and stepped up. He put his arms around Gerard’s neck and pecked his lips. The whole class squealed (especially the three kids) and Brendon gave a standing ovation **[ah, hating myself once again. drinkkk]**

Gerard couldn’t keep himself from smiling for the whole class. When Mikey came back, everybody cheered for some reason. **[** ***confusion*]** Mikey stood in shock. “I’m...leaving,” He said, laughing and pointing behind him at the door “Okay...Bye!” A voice said from the back of the class. Mikey went to his seat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm once again very sorry for this. at some point i'm just gonna be immune to it and just very tired. but that point has not come yet. maybe next chapter..
> 
> -Mauve


End file.
